


Bullies

by Aceofstars16



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-11
Updated: 2017-11-11
Packaged: 2019-01-31 23:32:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12692424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aceofstars16/pseuds/Aceofstars16
Summary: Using the prompts “Who hurt you?” and “Don’t lie to me" this is a short drabble where Tony finds out about Peter being bullied.





	Bullies

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr post](http://aceofstars16.tumblr.com/post/164459814853/bullies)

“Who hurt you?”

Peter winced at the hard tone of Tony’s voice. He had tried his best to cover up the bruise on his face – it hadn’t been that bad. But apparently it was bad enough for Tony to notice.

“No one, it’s nothing,” Peter said quickly, not wanting to drag Tony into his personal life. He had bigger things on his plate.

“Oh really?” Tony asked, quirking an eyebrow. “So, you just ran into a wall and it gave you that shiner?”

“Yeah…I mean no, I mean, it’s ah-”

“Don’t lie to me kid. What happened.”

Letting out a breath, Peter leaned against the wall, trying to act casual, but it didn’t help as he changed his position two times before he spoke. “It’s not serious. Flash just got a new friend. It really wasn’t anything bad. I’ve had worse while on patrols.”

“You can stand up to a flying birdman but bullies are, what, off limits?” There was an edge to Tony’s voice. Peter couldn’t quite tell it he was mad at him, or the bullies or something else entirely, but it made the hairs on the back of Peter’s neck prickle. Ever since the ferry incident, he always dreaded upsetting Tony too much.

“Well, I couldn’t stand up to them before, so doing so now would be…”

“A big giveaway.” Tony said, frowning. “But still, you can’t let them get away with this. If you don’t-”

“No! If you get involved it will just make it worse!” Peter said quickly, guessing what Tony was going to say before he had even finished.

“Don’t interrupt. I doubt anyone would continue picking on you if I gave them a talking to.”

“Really, it’s fine. I…I’ll figure something out.” Peter could only imagine people talking about Tony Stark standing up for Peter – just an intern. What would they think? How would it change things? He couldn’t risk it.

“You better, cause I'm not…well, I know where you go to school.”

Peter couldn’t hold back a smile. As much as the thought of Tony showing up at school weirded him out, he couldn’t help but feel touched that Tony Stark – Iron Man himself – would do something like that for him.


End file.
